callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FMJ
Ok I've read the FMJ wiki page and I just want to make this crystal clear for myself. FMJ does not increase damage, it only reduces the amount of damage lost when shooting through a wall/window/etc. Correct? Ive been using FMJ thinking that it increases damage....So now I want to make sure. :Yeah, you're correct. The in-game explanation is rather vague on it. Moozipan Cheese 13:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't even deserve an answer. You clearly read the page. Imrlybord7 01:51, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Nonononono!!!!! I looked at the place where you can add attachments to your weapon and there is a little green bit on the end of the bar. (Green is increasing something, and red is decreasing) But it's only slightly. FMJ increase bullet travel dynamics? I've heard numerous reports of people using FMJ on a handgun to better hit far away targets. Is there any plausibility to this? Brothertim 20:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :None at all. FMJ ONLY increases bullet penetration. 20:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Nonononono!!!!! I looked at the place where you can add attachments to your weapon and there is a little green bit on the end of the bar. (Green is increasing something, and red is decreasing) But it's only slightly. : Nonononono!!!!! It does increase damage, but only through deeper Bullet Penetration. Smuff 21:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Source for no increase in damage (against the chart) needed. See title. The weapon stat charts in all call of duty games since COD4 have been completely wrong. Don't even look at them.--WouldYouKindly 03:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) denkirson.xanga.com On his "Hey, Den/Hey, Guy" message boards I saw the exact lines of code that determine the effects of FMJ. Identical to Deep Impact. Imrlybord7 03:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Robert Bowling confirmed it here. Moozipan Cheese 14:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Stopping Power Pro + FMJ What's the word on this? I'm pretty sure you can pierce most walls with both of them. Stopping Power does not increase bullet penatration. Also what does the pro version have to do with it? Marslighthouse 00:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Increased Amount of Headshots? Does anyone else seem to notice that any weapon with FMJ seems to get more headshots? I noticed this especially when Hip-firing, it seems that I get several headshots a match when I use a fully automatic weapon with FMJ. That is just luck. FMJ does not grant increased headshots, or whatever. It only improves penetration. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 06:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Needs protection This article is being edit warred,so an admin needs to protect this page.--Monster2821 05:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) With the guy above me The User Poop Copter has kept trying to put IRL info in the article. He does not know how to leave a message on a talk page (He used the article itself to contact me) AND he doesn't even know about the Real life page Project. Ok.i didn't know.--Monster2821 05:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) its not like i live on call of duty wikia to know all of this stuff,i got better shit to do. —Unsigned comment was added by Poop copter. To be honest nobody cares how much experience you have on this wiki, if you're going to contribute then learn how to do it properly otherwise you continue to mess shit up. TalkBlog 05:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) very well then,tell me that beacuse fmj is an attachment what rounds could be used? :You don't understand; WE DO NOT DISCUSS ANYTHING REGARDING GUN CRAP THAT PERTAINS TO REAL LIFE. Since hollow point rounds have never been discussed in the game, we have no idea if they exist in the game world or not. Darkman 4 06:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough,but last call,i just remembered,when you fire your weapon you can actually see the bullet flying which means that it could be a tracer round,now thats arguable since there's actually evidence in-game. :Well the game doesn't call them that so we have no idea what they are called in game. Darkman 4 06:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) i just found a page about tracer rounds being in-game. :Need proof. -- 06:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :And besides, it needs to have been discussed in game. Last time I checked, it was never discussed in the game. -- 06:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Can't you guys do something already, The guy doesn't sign,the problems I listed above, AND look at his talk page. Most of them are something about no-nos. oh sorry i forgot my sig. Im half asleep. sorry BravoAlphaSix 06:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What would you like me to do? I can't block him for being a little ignorant and not signing his posts. -- 06:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) if you need proof just go search "Tracer rounds" in the wiki Poop copter 06:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :It needs to have been discussed in game and in Modern Warfare 2. That article mentions neither. -- 06:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Tracers don't matter. Almost every round fired leaves the crisp line in the air. BravoAlphaSix 06:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Will this jolt someone's memory? "If we're going down we're gonna take this SAM site with us!" Helicopter Crashes "Take this and stay down!" -- Anon Soldier "Dunn! Ammo check!" -- SGT. Foley, "Tracer, three rounds left! *Bang*" -- Cpl.Dunn 18:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) So? That's in singleplayer, where there are no weapons that have FMJ 623buc 20:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC)